


A Strange Duet

by theincediblesulk



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: This is a one shot I wrote based on a prompt in a writing notebook I had. I really enjoyed writing it (even though its pretty trash) and I hope you guys really enjoy this oneshot!





	A Strange Duet

I sat there and took a deep breath, the scent of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods drifted towards me from across the room to calm my frazzled nerves as I got ready for the night. This was familiar, like every Friday night I worked. I felt at home, and almost calm. Playing at the cafe should be natural to me by now, Id been coming here since I was a kid. When my older brother got a job here while in high school, I usually stayed for his shifts and played the piano while everyone closed up. I wasn’t even surprised when my brother told me that the cafe owners were willing to hire me when they learned I’d planned to major in music. So why did I suddenly feel awkward?

Maybe it was because that guy wasn’t here yet. The one who always came in on Fridays and asked the people working the counter to put in ridiculous requests. Show tunes, disney songs and love ballads that he would then sing along to at the top of his lungs. It always bothered me because I was never ready for whatever weird request he gave, and had to find sheet music online and try to play it perfectly first try; because everytime it was different from the way broadway guy knew it, he made sure everyone else knew too. Or, that’s what it felt like to me.

A sudden hand on my shoulder jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see my brother, Patton, looking at me with his eyebrows drawn in confusion and a steaming cup of coffee in hand for me before the night actually started.

“You okay kiddo?” he asked, setting the cup on the small table next to the piano, “You look a little spaced out.”

“I’m fine Pat, I’m just thinking about some things.” I said, looking back at the piano keys.

He nodded, still looking a little confused. “Alright well… don’t think for too much longer. Logan has a list of requests for you up at the counter. A few from your regular Friday patron.”

I nodded at him, grabbing the coffee and standing to follow him and get the list from Logan. He still seemed pretty lost in his own head, sipping his coffee here and there until he arrived at the counter. He hadn’t even noticed that Logan slide the list over to him until the other cleared his throat.

“Virgil, is everything alright? You seem distracted.” He said, adjusting his glasses.

I looked at him, setting my mug down and picking up the list of songs. They all seemed like the normal things I got on a Friday night. There were no weird love songs or musical numbers. No requests for a disney song or a ballad that would be belted across the cafe at anyone who would listen. I couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. Broadway guy might be annoying, but he made the night more interesting.

“Virgil,” Patton prompted, pulling me from my thoughts, “Are you good to play tonight? We can reschedule of you’re not up to it.”

“I’m fine.” I said, ignoring the look the other two gave each other, “I’m just going to go set up and get started.” And that’s what I did.

I played a variety of songs for about 3 hours. There was Billy Joel, Mozart, Queen, and even some current pop in there to sooth the people while they enjoyed their coffee. Every so often, Patton or Logan would bring me an updated list. Everytime, a request that would of obviously been from Broadway guy was missing. And everytime, I was disappointed. I continued to play though, that was the only thing that kept me from thinking.

It wasn’t until right before closing, when everyone else had left and we were starting to clean up, that he walked in. He looked wind blown and his cheeks were flushed, making his green eyes stand out even more than they normally would. There was a little bit of snow in his brown hair. Regardless, he still looked amazing.

Hearing the door, both Patton and Logan looked up and saw a customer. They exchanged glances before Patton moved behind the counter and up to the register.

“Hello sir, we were just getting ready to close so there isn’t much, but I’m sure we can find something for you.” Patton said with his bright smile that made everyone feel welcome.

“Actually,” Broadway began, pulling his scarf loose from his neck, “I was hoping I could still make a request to be heard tonight. I know it’s late, but the weather made it difficult to get here after work.”

“That would be up to Virgil, actually.” Logan stated, looking over towards me.

Suddenly, I felt like all eyes were on me. Broadway’s, Patton’s, and Logan’s; all waiting for what I had to say. His first instinct was to say no. The man had come in at closing and he had other things to do besides playing piano for a stranger who would ask for something he wouldn’t know in a million years. He couldn’t bring himself to say that though, because all night he’d been waiting for this man’s song request and he’d be damned if he didn’t get it.

“What do you want to hear?” He asked quietly, surprising his coworkers and bringing a smile to the unknown man’s face.

“I was hoping you could play At the Beginning from Anastasia.” He said, walking towards the piano. “If it’s not too much trouble Virgil.”

I nodded, shocked at the sound of my name coming from him. It sounded different. He made it sound like something he’d been waiting to say, something secret that he knew and no one else could. I liked hearing it that way.

I sat back down and opened my laptop, googling the sheet music and finding one I liked. I opened the piano back up and began playing the song slowly, getting use to the tempo and flow of the piece before picking it up.

As I played Patton and Logan went back to cleaning up. I heard them moving and putting things away, making this seem more normal. Another sound soon joined them though. This one was quiet, and voice barely above a whisper singing the song right next to me.

“I’ll be there when the world stops turning. I’ll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.” Broadway sang quietly, like he was whispering it to me. Like he was telling me this, and I really wanted to believe that he was. It was a beautiful thought.

When I was done, I pulled my hands away from the keys and looked down. I wanted to ask him why he always wanted to hear these songs. I wanted to know why he made a show out of everything, but  couldn’t. Instead I found myself asking a different question.

“What’s your name Broadway?”

He looked shocked for a second, but then smiled as he bowed. “Roman Prince, at your service sir.”

I felt myself smile and tried to cover the chuckle that wanted to come up and out at his gesture. Before I could say anything in response, he went on.

“I’ve been meaning to introduce myself to you for a while actually. I’ve been coming in here for a while, and when I learned I could choose what songs you play on a Friday night I knew I could finally find a way to vocalize my thoughts about you and-”

“Whoa,” I said, interrupting him, “What thoughts?”

By this point, Patton had come over and closed my laptop. He took it and put it away for me, knowing that this would take all of my attention and I’d probably forget it. I nodded at him in thanks before turning to look at Roman again.

“Well, I guess they are more feeling than thoughts.” He said, gaining the attention of the two men at the counter. “It’s just that you’re always so quiet and mysterious, yet you play this piano so beautifully. And I constantly see you in the music building at the University, but you’re too young to work there so you must be a student too. And constantly hearing you play here and there drew me in closer and I wanted to try to talk to you and get to know you, but you’re always busy it seems.”

“You go to school with me?” I asked confused.

“Please do not interrupt.” He said, giving me a pointed look. “Now then, I wanted to talk to you, but could never find the time. Therefore, I determined that this was my next best option. However, since you were working and playing I could not just approach and begin to voice my thoughts and feelings, so I thought doing it through songs maybe better, until I realized you weren’t understanding what I was trying to convey.” He finished, looking at me.

“And, what were you trying to convey through all of this?” I asked, completely confused and trying to understand what this guy wanted.

“I’ve been trying to convey that you’ve caught my interest. And I’d love to get to know you better over coffee or something.” He said before looking around and grimacing, “Or perhaps lunch instead.”

I was speechless for a second. Trying to take in his sudden confession and proposal. As I thought this through and processed everything, Roman began to grow anxious and moving around waiting for an answer. Logan also had his hands full trying to control a very excited Patton, who seemed to want to scream out yes for me.

“Lunch sounds pretty good actually.” I said finally, looking up at the other who seemed like he was going to burst with nervous energy.

My saying that seemed to renew his excitement as he began to try and make plans and exchange phone numbers. He also turned around and looked at my brother, who seemed ready to burst and asked if I’d be here tomorrow so he could listen to more music while he worked.

Needless to say, Roman may have made my job a lot more interesting than it originally was.


End file.
